


After All This Time

by Arisacrlight



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisacrlight/pseuds/Arisacrlight
Summary: Kisah Miyoshi sudah selesai.[ untuk #MengenangMiyoshi secara pribadi ]
Relationships: Jitsui & Miyoshi (Joker Game), Jitsui/Miyoshi (Joker Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	After All This Time

**After All This Time**

_Joker Game © Koji Yanagi_   
_Story © Arisacrlight_

***

Satu, dua, tiga. Jari telunjuk Miyoshi secara teratur mengetuk pada sisi meja, sementara sang empunya kentara larut dalam perangkat pikir dalam kepala. Netra sewarna anggur jelas masih terbuka, namun pandangan seperti bersorot tiada daya. Akan tetapi, figur Miyoshi yang seperti itu masih tak lepas dari kesan menawan ala sang Sempurna, aura cenderung pongah pun menempel dengan setia.

"Miyoshi- _san_ , apa kau takut mati?"

Ketukan berhenti secara otomatis. Sepasang netra laksana cairan anggur melempar lirikan berlanjut kalimat kemudian, "Tiba-tiba sekali, Jitsui."

Yang disebut namanya memberi ulasan senyum khas. Raut wajah dominan polos—meski tak banyak orang yang tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh pemiliknya di balik paras berbalut senyum malaikat itu—menjadi sasaran pandang Miyoshi, peralihan dari meja kayu yang membatasi jarak keduanya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu jawaban apa yang kira-kira akan diberikan oleh Miyoshi- _san_ tentang hal seperti itu."

Ada jeda sejenak, detik demi detik terlewat demi memberi waktu bagi Miyoshi untuk berpikir. Pertanyaan Jitsui barusan terasa aneh, malah mungkin terkesan iseng—Miyoshi tak begitu yakin harus menanggapi dengan apa. Tapi, hei—

"Apa mati kesannya seburuk itu?"

Ia malah balik melepas tanya. Dua obsidian mengerjap, Jitsui memiringkan kepala sedikit, lantas menjawab, "Kalau mati, kurang lebih semua akan terasa selesai, kan, Miyoshi- _san_?"

Sisi narsistik dalam diri Miyoshi menghentak, batin bersuara bahwa tak mungkin ia mati, sebab dirinya adalah tokoh utama dalam kisah hidup sendiri. Miyoshi tak yakin dia ingin cerita kehidupannya berakhir, menemui tamat dan lenyap tanpa jejak—namun bukan berarti ia takut.

"... Kurasa, daripada takut," ia akhirnya kembali membuka mulut. "lebih terasa seperti: _kenapa_ aku harus mati?"

Jawaban yang ada di luar dugaan Jitsui, walau mungkin tak sepenuhnya mengejutkan. Rasa maklum menyusul kemudian tatkala kesadaran ingatan telah merayap; yang ada di hadapan Jitsui sekarang adalah _Miyoshi_. Bukan Hatano yang mungkin akan memincingkan mata dengan gaya malas, lantas ogah-ogahan menjawab pertanyaannya. Bukan pula Kaminaga yang barangkali hanya akan tertawa, berkata bahwa mata-mata seperti mereka sebaiknya menikmati hidup saja dan menunggu kematian tiba sambil menambah tua angka usia.

Jitsui akhirnya melepas tawa kecil. Ia mengangkat kedua bahu sekilas, lantas membalas,

"Kalau kau akhirnya mati, berarti alasannya hanya ada satu. Kisahmu sudah selesai, Miyoshi- _san_."

***

Kisah Miyoshi benar-benar sudah selesai.

Tewas dalam kecelakaan kereta dengan besi menusuk dada. Jitsui tahu kata mati bisa menjemput mereka semua kapan saja, karena itu tatkala kabar bahwa salah satu rekannya kehilangan nyawa telah menyapa telinga, ia tidak terlalu larut ditelan rasa duka.

"Kata orang-orang, mereka yang baik selalu meninggal lebih awal."

Jitsui mengarahkan pandang keluar jendela. Langit luas membentang, warnanya gelap menggantung mendung, dan tanpa bisa dicegah, segaris senyumnya pun terlukis murung.

"Aku tidak berpikir bahwa kau orang yang baik, Miyoshi- _san_. Jadi, kenapa kau bisa pergi lebih dulu?"

Kemudian sebuah ingatan meruak ke dalam otaknya. Terbayang percakapan kecil dengan siratan makna, lantas sosok Miyoshi pun membayang di pelupuk mata.

_Miyoshi mati karena kisahnya memang sudah selesai._

Tetapi bagi Jitsui, kata _selesai_ bisa jadi mengandung awal yang baru. Ia yakin soal itu, tanpa bisa menyebutkan alasan pasti mengapa dirinya begitu percaya bahwa segala hal selalu bisa terlahir kembali dengan bantuan waktu.

***

_[ Tahun-tahun berikutnya, Sekolah Menengah Atas. ]_

Tahun ajaran baru selalu menjadi awal mula kegiatan sekolah dibuka dengan nuansa menyegarkan, meski mungkin tak semua merasa demikian. Morishima Jitsui tidak berharap terlalu banyak terlebih dalam perihal pertemanan di SMA ini—yang senantiasa ada di sisinya tetaplah Hatano selaku teman sedari kecil, dan keduanya duduk bersisian, bersiap mengikuti acara pembukaan.

"Selanjutnya, pidato dari perwakilan siswa baru—"

Bahu Jitsui menegak. Sesuatu terasa membangunkan intuisinya untuk menaruh perhatian agar terfokus pada insan yang kini berdiri di atas podium.

"Halo. Saya perwakilan dari murid baru, Katsuhiko Miyoshi."

Suara itu menggema ke seisi sekolah, merasuk ke dalam indra pendengaran Jitsui, lantas diam-diam membawa sebersit memori samar yang terasa abadi.

Untuk menuliskan kisah yang baru, mereka dipertemukan—lagi.

***  
 _selesai_.  
***

**Author's Note:**

> Ini untuk #MengenangMiyoshi, mengingat kematian Ayahanda Miyoyo saya empat tahun yang lalu. Dibuat dengan sangat terburu-buru, jadi mungkin banyak kekurangan, ya. Maafkan hamba, Ayahanda.
> 
> Love,  
> Arisa.


End file.
